Izuku Midoriya Detroit Smashes Mineta
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: This is a serious fanfic where Midoriya was getting sick of Mineta's sexual perversions and his homophobic mouth and decides to take matters into his own hands.


Izuku Midoriya Detroit Smashes Mineta

This is a serious fanfic where Midoriya was getting sick of Mineta's sexual perversions and his homophobic mouth and decides to take matters into his own hands.

"Ahahahahahahaah!" laughed Mineta. "I finally done it! All the cameras have been installed safely in the girls locker room and now I can peek at their naked bodies all day! Nothing will stop me!"

Unfortunately for him, his words caught the attention of Denki Kaminari and Izuku Midoriya in the hallway. They quickly rushed towards the little grape stain and dragged him by his legs before slamming him head first into the ground.

"GRAPE STAIN!"

Midoriya's voice was booming through the hallways and it wasn't a soft talk. It was harsh and explosive. The soud of his voice nearly broke every classroom door off their hinges as others looked on in awe.

"You…. You t-talking to me?" quivered mineta.

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM TALKING TO, MOTHERFUCKER!?" shouted Izuku as he slammed his fist through another locker, causing the hallway to rattle.

Mineta was flinching like crazy. He wasn't usually being addressed like this before, and definitely not in that sort of angry tone from a broccoli boy. He immediately pulled a few steps back as Izuku got closer and closer towards his face.

"Listen up, I am only going to say this one last time." barked Deku. "You are no hero. No one in this school likes you. And we are tired of your sexual perversions and your homophobia. You don't belong here and no one likes your COWARDLY face! You are nothing but a pathetic sack of grape slime ready to stain the halls of this fucking institution."

Loud cackling could be heard throughout the hallways while Denki watched in amusement. At least he knows that Deku treats women with respect.

"Why? Why are you saying those mean things to me? Aren't….. aren't we bros?"

"We were never bros to begin with, grape shit. Now, take those cameras down!"

"Never!"

The moment that word was uttered from Mineta's mouth, Izuku's face was filled with so much rage. He quickly activated his quirk.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD!" shouted Deku. The fist from Izuku quickly connected to Mineta's face and chest as he was sent flying through the hallway while being careful not to hit anyone else.

"What's going on?" asked another purple haired boy.

"Oh, hey Shinsou! Deku is giving Mineta a piece of his mind."

"Aren't you going to step in and help him?" asked Shinsou.

"TAKE THIS! DETROIT SMASH!"

"I probably shouldn't. And if I was to step in, well let's face it…" he paused to readjust his uniform. "The grape bitch deserves it."

"No Midoriya! Not the face!"

"I suppose so. I mean I never met the boy personally, but if he did this to class 1-B, Tetsutetsu would strangle him with his quirk. And god knows what sort of damage he can do there."

"I will get you expelled for life!" shouted Izuku.

"Move aside, Pikachu and eyebags!"

Izuku picks up the rat and tossed him around like a ragdoll while the crowd watched.

"Dude, careful not to hit me." Said Denki.

"HAVE RESPECT TO WOMEN AND GIRLS!"

"FUCK YOU, FAG!"

Suddenly, everything stopped in an instant. Everyone was shocked at what the little rat said, especially Denki and Shinsou. No way was any of them going to let that slide.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

A sudden electrical jolt surged through Mineta's body, courtesy of Denki, caused him to scream in pain while Deku continued punching him. Just then, Aizawa quickly stepped in and used his capture weapon to stop Izuku and Denki from doing any more damage to the grape stain.

"That's quite enough, problem child." Said Aizawa. "Turn off your electricity, Kaminari."

"Aizawa-sensei, thank goodness you are here." Said Denki.

"I had to step away from something important. Now then, what happened here?"

Izuku quickly dragged the screaming Mineta to his feet and said, "This little rat was caught setting up cameras in the girl's locker room. He wanted to see them naked. Not only that, he used a homophobic slur."

"Is that so?" said Aizawa as he wrapped Mineta up in bandages. "Well then, let's go Mineta, you need to have a talk with me and Nedzu immediately. The rest of you, get to class."

Mineta was not seen for the rest of the day. In the hallway, Asui slowly disconnected the cables from all the cameras inside the girl's bathroom and locker room while jirou saved up the evidence on her phone to file a sexual harassment suit.

Finally after thirty minutes, Aizawa emerged again with izuku while soothing him comfortingly.

"Are you all right?"

"I… I think so. I'm so sorry for what I did."

"No need to apologize, Izuku. You did the right thing. But still you shouldn't be butting into things like this anyway. We got this handled. Besides, Nedzu recommended that we expel Mineta immediately. You can relax now."

Izuku finally breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that while Asui and Jirou smiled brightly.

The next day, Mineta did not show up at school as the class resumed their normal activities. Aizawa quickly stood up and said, "Class, you can celebrate now. Mineta has been officially expelled from UA. From now on, a new student will join you guys."

Everyone in the room cheered.


End file.
